Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits
is the forty-ninth and final episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the conclusion to Boukenger's three-episode endgame storyline. Synopsis With Satoru's return and the team reunited, the Boukenger return to Gordom Island to face Gajah in a final showdown before he can utilize the power of the Gordom God to rule the world! Plot Picking up where last left off, the Boukenger minus Satoru were powerless and with a mysterious girl holding the Brain of Gordom. Desperado became big. Satoru and Zuuban arrive with DaiVoyager. Sakura almost cries. Masumi says the mission is to join him and says "Attack!" They follow, it tickles Natsuki that Masumi is imitating Chief again. Shouta looks around for the girl, she's gone. Meanwhile on an island, Gaja curses those damn Boukenger within a cocoon. The others sit down in the cockpit. Eiji feels out of sorts not having a chair and tries to sit next to Natsuki but she tells him there is no room. Satoru explains that it was thanks to Zuban. In the Precious safe-house, he went from sword mode to protect Satoru from the blasts. Satoru also explains that Morio and the SGS staff quickly remodeled the Neo Parallel Engines. Satoru believed in the others in the meantime but Eiji found it selfish to rely on them in that way. Masumi is not surprised. Satoru tells him he made a good return. They shoot Desperado, it made no dent. He grabs them and slashes at them. They fall through a bunch of buildings but still stands up. They fill with energy, powering up DaiVoyager. Satoru tells Zuban to go and he goes out as the sword and propelled by the robot's fist, the sword guts the monster, destroying it. The gang celebrates. Gaja from the cocoon says he will take the Gordom Brain himself. Morio explains Gaja has been detected and that he is coming for the Brain. Shouta says the girl has it. She says not to worry because she is... at Morio's lab. She smiles. Sakura asks how, but Satoru interrupts, saying to go to the island before Gaja gets the Precious. GoGoVoyager arrives at the island and they walk forward. It is the same island they uncovered in Episode 1 (a flashback is shown), the Gordom ruins. They approach the cocoon and it starts busting open. Gaja moves the webs from in front of him. Everyone is shocked. He lifts from the cocoon and becomes a new form. He lowers down in front of them, saying he is Gajadom, a space god. The brain and heart came from Kami Gagadom from Episode 1. It was left to the Gordom civilization. Electricity sizzles in his hand and he calls upon rain clouds and throws lightning on them. Eiji says they are not giving him the Brain. He blasts the GoGoVoyager. Shouta worries about Gaja taking those vehicles as well. Masumi says not to worry because Satoru always has a plan. He smirks. Gajadom is shocked that the vehicle has no Precious. Satoru confirms this. Morio explains it was a lot of work to remove all the Precious from all the GoGo Vehicle's engines. The girl gives him a massage. Gajadom says it wouldn't be able to move without Precious. Satoru says they removed the final limiter on the Neo Parallel Engine. They are all thrilled that they can transform again. Gajadom spits fire at them, they lift from it, unscathed. Satoru, Masumi, Shouta, Natsuki, Sakura, and Eiji present themselves like they always do when transformed. All six transform. Red jumps on top of Gajadom but he then spits green energy on him, bringing him down. Silver, Yellow, Pink run toward him, he disappears and then appears elsewhere to hit them. Blue and Black then dive at him with their Survibusters and he turns them to dust. The six recoup. Red says they can defeat him because he is incomplete. Black says he believes too and grabs Red's Survibuster and runs toward the foe. Everyone is shocked. Black rushes toward him, tempting him to hit him. He does blast him but it doesn't seem to make an effect. Gajadom holds onto Black. Black puts his Survibuster in him and then smacks him with his hammer. Red, Silver, Pink, Yellow and Blue rush toward him and conduct the Red Zone Crash together. Each of them hit him with their weapons and Red makes one final blast. Gajadom explodes. Gajadom seems to be done for but when they approach him, he lets up. They back up. He grows huge and blows fire at them. They roll and call their vehicles. Morio sends them the Bouken Drivers to them. GoGoVoyager rises from the ocean to the land. Silver is in the cockpit of GoGo Commander. DaiBouken climbs on top of GoGoVoyager and approaches Gajadom. They try their attack but he grabs their sword and throws DaiBouken down. He then blasts at Voyager and it splits up too. DaiBouken then faces him. Red calls for the other vehicles and asks Silver to join them. He gets out of the Commander and they form Ultimate DaiBouken. They all power up the robot. Ultimate DaiBouken fly up with golden light, and kick Gajadom down. Gajadom wonders what the power is. Red explains the vehicles are powered by themselves. Everyone looks at him. He explains people's various dreams are potential. Those feelings create a Precious. The Parallel Engines are devices that convert those feelings into real power. So when all the limiters were taken off, it took each of their dreams, feelings, and hopes into power. Gajadom blasts at them but they fly from it and hit him with their finisher. They then do a drill attack but he vibrates on them, stopping them in mid-air. He then blasts them away. Red tells Silver to calls his vehicles and orders to separate. Ultimate DaiBouken splits into the individual vehicles. Eiji enters GoGo Fire. All 18 GoGo Vehicles attack Gajadom. He says that human's dreams are nothing more than the search for power. All humanity has done is create forces of destruction. Red doesn't believe that, he says the Precious are proof for the future that humans were alive! They all nod. He says "Always searching for unknown worlds. That's the soul of the Boukenger!" They all go forward and jump toward Gajadom with all their force. All the vehicles hit the large monster. The three Gordom Engines in him explode. Gajadom explodes. All the vehicles gather. Morio jumps from joy when he sees the explosion from his computer. The others celebrate from their cockpits. As the island sinks, all the vehicles evacuate. Gaja is back to normal and enters his coffin he rose from. He is upset by his defeat by human's dreams. He becomes stone once again, to revive one day. The six watch as the island sinks completely. Shouta says it is strange feeling knowing that he is a Precious. After all, Precious comes from humans Sakura says. Masumi says the Negatives aren't all gone and they lost lots of Precious they found throughout the series, so they still have adventures. A half year later, there is a fire and the firefighters can't make it. Luckily, SirenBuilder is taking care of the fire. Silver gets up from his cockpit. He enters the building in response to a child's crying. He grabs the child and gets out of there. Outside, he dusts him off. He asks him who he is. Silver says he is SGS Rescue and that it is a secret. He tells the boy to go as he does. Eiji un-transforms and says it looks like he is getting used to this. He gets contacted by Masumi on his changer, who he hasn't seen in a while. Masumi asks him if he knows about SAtoru. He is surprised. Eiji rushes into SGS, in disbelief that Satoru is going to space. Sakura and Shouta nod. Masumi says he remodeled the Voyager and he should cancel the mission, because it is too dangerous. Satoru says the Gordom Precious come from space, so someone has to investigate the Precious that are throughout space. Eiji asks Sakura if she is okay with this. She has been holding her hands this whole time. She nods, acting a bit out of character. Masumi is upset and gets up. Satoru says he will go anywhere for Precious and he will take care of it. He raises his hand for Masumi to shake it but he just taps it. Masumi says his position might be gone when he returns. Satoru says when that happens, he will take his position back. He puts down his Accellular with his jacket. He tells everyone to take care. They return the sentiment, except for Masumi, who has his back turned. Satoru leaves through the elevator. Outside, GoGo Voyager lifts from the ocean into the skies. Natsuki waves goodbye. Shouta says "Sensei, it's okay now." Morio takes off the mask, Masumi and Eiji are shocked and ask for the real Sakura. They both crouch down. Inside the Voyager cockpit, Sakura enters and Satoru asks her why she is there. She cowardly tells him that she wants to join him. He is against it since it is dangerous. Mr. Voice suggests they should both go together. Satoru guess they can't return, so it is okay. She is about to sit down until he admits that he didn't think she would be interested in space Precious. She about to answer but trails off, saying to forget it. Voyager leaves Earth. The girl from before is in an office with a laptop. She says Red is so thick-headed, he doesn't get it. She talks into an Acellular, it changes her voice into Mr. Voice's voice. Leona/Mr. Voice advices Pink to 'hang in there' as Leona maneuvers the animation of Mr. Voice. Elsewhere, Shizuka streaks out of a palace and shows Gekkou a Precious. He tells her it might sell for a pretty penny. Ryuujinhei arrive for the Precious and fight her for it. Gekkou flies at them. Blue, Black and Yellow arrive, asking for the Precious. They fight them. Silver arrives and takes the Precious from Shizuka. Gekkou flies and Shizuka hangs on to him. Yellow asks Silver why he's there. He says he is going to help their 'unreliable chief' until the others return. They all transform and joke around with Masumi calling him 'chief.' They have the Precious in a box. They all say wish the best for the others. Sakura and Satoru address the viewer from GoGoVoyager. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Girl: *Boy: Notes meets GekiRed.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, ; starting the next week, Boukenger was replaced by Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *A promo for the next series, Juken Sentai Gekiranger, was shown at the end of the episode's initial broadcast. *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Bouken Red) interacts with the red warrior (GekiRed) of the upcoming series. *The last big robot battle from this episode was not used in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Due to unforseem cirumstances. *In this episode, Mr. Voice is revealed to be the girl introduced in Task 47. Her name was not revealed on the show; but according to the second Chouzenshuu book, she was Leon Giordana in a previous life; whose sketchbook was used to make the Neo-Paralel engines and Gordom Engines--all important to the series. *Gajah surviving in the end could indicate that he was intended to return later, presumably in Gekiranger vs. Boukenger. However, this did not occur, leaving this as currently his last appearance. *Final appearance of SirenBuilder in the series. *The Precious seen during the credits was referred to as Son Goku's Staff. This is apparently a reference to Son Goku of Dragon Ball, who possessed a staff capable of extending called a Power Pole. Mecha References *Gajahdom - OhBlocker (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Task 45: The Evilest Wicked Dragon, Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, Task 47: The Box of Despair, Task 48: The Fearsome High Priest, and Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Shou Aikawa